


Five Times Rodney Hugged John

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Rodney Hugged John

One

Rodney catches up with him in the corridor. "Sheppard. You're back."

"Yes, Rodney, I am." John spares him a quick glance and quickens his pace. He's glad to be back in the city but he's not sure he's ready for Rodney yet.

But Rodney falls in step beside him. "How are things? I mean," Rodney pauses. "With the funeral and then the replicators and were you able to, with the--how are you?"

"I'm good." John tries to sound convincing.

"Sure, sure." Rodney follows John into his room and watches as John drops his bag on the floor, watches as John scratches the back of his neck, watches as John tries to figure out what to do next.

"I'll be okay," John finally says. He rubs his eyes, exhausted. He has no idea how to grieve. Isn't sure that he wants to. He's sad yet also relieved and he's pretty sure that confirms the 'bad son' business beyond a doubt but at least he and Dave are speaking now.

"You don't sound okay."

John shrugs.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come with you."

John is kind of sorry about that, too. "Rodney, it's fine."

"No. No, I--" Rodney folds his arms across his chest and he looks at John, really looks at him and it's as if Rodney is seeing everything inside his head, seeing every last one of his fucked-up emotions.

John takes a step back. "So, anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

Rodney shakes his head as he unfolds his arms. Grim-faced, he approaches John, closing the distance between them. When he reaches John he hesitates, rubbing his hands together like he does when he's nervous and John's about to ask him what the hell his problem is when Rodney raises his arms, steps closer and--

Hugs him.

Rodney is hugging him. Awkwardly, his arms stiff and uncertain, hands coming to rest on John's back with an clumsy pat. John stiffens. It's weird having Rodney so close, to be staring down at Rodney's shoulder, taking in the seam of his t-shirt and the worn collar and the pale skin of his neck and yet somehow his arms end up around Rodney in return.

"Rodney," he says, his voice thick with emotion that he didn't know he had.

A quick squeeze and Rodney releases him, stepping back. His chin is raised and he's eyeing John as if expecting an argument.

"Thank you," is all John can say.

Surprise crosses Rodney's face. "You're welcome."

John stares at the floor, at the window, at Rodney's left shoulder where his chin had brushed against the soft fabric of Rodney's t-shirt.

"Hey, want to go and get some dinner?" Rodney asks a little too brightly.

"Sure." John nods, suddenly hungry.

Two

"All right," John says, pausing for a moment to check his P90. He looks to his side and confirms that his team is lined up next to him. "Let's do it."

The wormhole disconnects as they march down the dirt path. It's a pretty planet, full of trees with long, lacy leaves and bright pink flowers. Birds sing overhead, small furry creatures scurry through the bushes, but John remains on alert.

Ronon strides ahead, breaking formation.

"Hey big guy, there's no rush," John informs him.

"You kidding me?" Ronon glances back over his shoulder. "I love this place."

John sighs. "Of course you do."

"Actually," Rodney says, quickening his pace to catch up with Ronon. "It's not so bad, you know?"

They round a turn in the path and and just beyond, the Sajdem are waiting for them.

"Crap," John says, "There's five of them this time." Three women and two men all in a line, standing with their hands clasped in front of them and happy smiles on their faces.

Waiting to welcome them.

"John," Teyla says, laying a gentle hand on John's arm. "Perhaps you don't understand what an accomplishment it is to for us to have achieved such status?"

"No, no, I understand. It's just that--hey, Ronon," John calls out as Ronon breaks into an easy, loping trot.

"It's a measure of their trust," Teyla continues.

"It's freaky," John whispers to her.

"No, John, it's not," she insists, and John can can see she's biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Ronon reaches them first, coming to a halt in front of the ambassador, Adine. "Greetings, friend," Ronon says, holding his arms out.

"Greetings, my friend." And Adine embraces him.

Although, with the Sajdem it's not merely an embrace, not the sort of polite social clasping of shoulders that John is accustomed to. It's a fierce, full-body hug. John's pretty sure there are easier ways to check for hidden weapons. Or maybe they're trying to sniff out the smell of wraith on their skin?

Or maybe they just like having visitors.

"Greetings, John Sheppard," Adine says, cheeks pink and flushed from Ronon's exuberant hug.

"Greet--oof--" Adine is stronger than she looks, and the air rushes out of John's chest as she squeezes him and oh, hey--breasts.

There never seems to be any order to the hugging and it gets confusing, especially since when one Sajdem lets go, the next one grabs him, all beaming happy smiles. John hears the laughter of his teammates around him, Ronon's low rumble, Rodney's nervous giggle and Teyla, who impressively can converse and hug at the same time.

Maybe all this touchy-feely stuff isn't quite so bad. It's certainly better than being fired upon.

John is getting dizzy but he's pretty sure he's been crushed to every Sajdem chest when someone grabs his shoulder, turns him around and hugs him, hard. John returns the hug with the required matching enthusiasm but there's something familiar about the warm body pressed against his.

"Rodney?" Oh yes, that's Rodney's ear right next to his nose and it's definitely Rodney's broad back beneath his palms. "Rodney".

Rodney releases him. "Oh, hey." He twirls a finger around. "Got a little mixed up," he says.

"Right." John narrows his eyes.

Eyes bright, Rodney flashes a sly grin.

John shakes his head and tries to ignore the sudden warmth in his chest.

"Come," Adine says, her arm slung around Teyla's shoulders. "We have prepared a meal to celebrate your visit."

"I like it here," Rodney confides in John as they head toward the main village.

John bumps shoulders with Rodney. "Yeah. It's not bad."

Three

John paces in the grass as Rodney works. It seems like everything is going well until Rodney starts cursing and tapping furiously at his keyboard.

"Rodney?"

"Oh god." Rodney looks up at John with terror stricken eyes. "It's overloading."

"Overloading? What do you mean overloading?" John has seen first hand the result of an overloaded naquadah generator and it's not good. As in 'atomic blast' not good. "Fix it."

Rodney shakes his head, grimacing at the read out. "Damn it. It's been tampered with. We're--I can't stop it."

John's stomach clenches in fear. "How much longer?"

Rodney shakes his head again, which is getting pretty damn annoying.

"Rodney?"

"Five minutes?"

A ticking time bomb. John runs through the options in his head as Rodney taps the keys some more, sputtering and cursing.

"I can't--" Rodney's voice is quavering now and that's it, it's time for John to step in.

John shoves Rodney aside. "I'm taking it up in the jumper." This isn't how he wanted it to end but least he can save the settlement.

"No no no, the gate," Rodney says quickly. He unplugs the tablet from the generator.

"Right, right," John nearly slaps his forehead. He hadn't been thinking straight. "You have an address?"

"Space gate," Rodney calls out over his shoulder as he runs toward the jumper. "I'll dial. Go."

John snatches up the generator and runs. The gate is just over the hill, five hundred yards maybe. Maybe more. A flat-out run and he'll make it. The generator is heavy but he hardly feels the weight of it, his feet barely touch the ground and he focuses on the welcome sound of the chevrons engaging as Rodney dials. He reaches the crest of hill and sees it, symbols lit up blue and thank god for Rodney's memory, he must have had the address in his head already.

A loud whoosh and it's engaged, surface rippling serenely by time John gets there. He heaves the generator up over his head and throws it through the gate overhand with a strength he didn't know he had and as it disappears into the wormhole he's yelling "shut it down, shut it down" because the backflash is gonna be hell.

The wormhole disengages.

John stares at the empty gate, heart pounding in his ears as he gasps for breath. He's trembling, he probably should sit down, he probably should radio Teyla and let her know what happened, he should probably find out where the hell he just sent the thing but all he can do is stand there and stare at the gate and listen to the wind in the trees on a sunny afternoon, birds chirping as if all is well in the universe and John can still feel the weight of the generator in his arms.

"Sheppard." Rodney is right behind him.

John turns and nods at Rodney.

"Nice running. Fast. Very fast." Rodney is pale and twitchy, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Yeah. Had incentive."

"Right." Rodney looks to the gate, then back at John, eyes wide and round. "I couldn't--I don't know who--but it was a trap."

"Wraith?" John asks.

"Maybe. I have data," Rodney waves a hand back to the jumper. "I should be able to tell."

"Good."

Rodney takes a step closer. "You okay?"

John tries to grin and fails miserably. "I'm fine." It's not a total lie, he will be fine, any minute now but at the moment he's pretty freaked out. "Close call, that's all."

"No kidding," Rodney says scornfully.

Rodney's bad attitude is reassuring. John almost grins for real. He reaches out and pats Rodney's arm. "Nice going, with the dialing."

He loves that he and Rodney were on the same page, that words were hardly necessary.

"The gate orbiting PX-345," Rodney explains. "It's at the edge of the galaxy. Uninhabited."

"Good." John curls his hand around Rodney's bicep.

Rodney glances down at John's hand. "Nice going, with the running. Did I say that already?"

John nods, then gives Rodney's arm a gentle tug. "Did I mention I'm a little freaked at the moment?"

"Yes, yes, me too." Rodney's face is flushed and a little sweaty and still fairly panic-stricken.

But John just ran a 100 yard dash with a ticking bomb in his arms so maybe he's not thinking straight when he tugs Rodney's arm again and it's not that he needs it or really wants it but maybe it would make Rodney feel better--

"Oh," Rodney says after a moment. He gathers John up in his arms, hugging him.

The tension drains from John's shoulders as he wraps his arms around Rodney, holding him close. "Yeah." Rodney's body is so warm and Rodney is panting a little, chest pressing against John's and he smells like...smells like Rodney, comforting and annoying and everything in between.

Rodney tightens his hold and John runs his hands down Rodney's back. Their cheeks are almost touching. If John turned his head he could kiss Rodney's ear, it's a crazy thought and John would never do such a thing, even though Rodney does have very cute ears.

The hug is going on a little too long. John should step away, give Rodney a manly pat on the back or something because that's what manly men do, they don't hug and they certainly don't cling to each other and--

"Sheppard? Are you there? Ronon's voice comes though his radio, filled with concern. "We heard the gate."

John jerks back, letting go of Rodney and grabbing the radio. He takes a steadying breath, then says, "We had a bit of a bomb scare here." He explains the situation and all the while Rodney watches him, a curious expression on his face--vaguely fond and a little quizzical along with something like longing and John feels warm all over and he wants to hug Rodney again or run back to the jumper and lock the door, he's not sure which.

Four

"They lost," John announces.

Rodney doesn't look up from his computer. "Finished watching the game?"

"Yes." John sighs. Loudly. When Rodney doesn't say anything more, he repeats, "They lost. Air Force. They lost the game."

"Yes yes. A tragedy, I'm sure." Rodney frowns at the monitor, then taps a few more keys.

John sits on Rodney's desk, next to Rodney's keyboard. He swings his legs, bumping Rodney's chair with his foot. "It is," he agrees sadly.

Rodney looks up, scowling. John sighs again. "I really wanted them to win."

"Clearly."

"Yeah. Well." John gives a half-shrug, a minute roll of one shoulder because the sadness is too much, he doesn't have it in him to shrug with both shoulders.

That's how sad he is.

Rodney blinks. "Oh," he says. "I see. This really is quite tragic, isn't it?" He rises from his chair.

"I'll get over it." John slides off the desk. Hands crammed into his pocket, he steps closer to Rodney, eyes fixed on Rodney's shoulder. "I suppose."

"Well then. Come here." Rodney's arms slide around John's body, encircling him in a warm embrace.

John leans into Rodney's touch.

Five

John is falling, he can't hold on tight enough, he's going to lose himself. God, he's lost already, sensation threatening to swallow him up whole. Grinding his hips down, his cock pushing against hot, sweaty skin, Rodney's solid thighs wrapped around his hips, Rodney panting beneath him. John tightens his hold on Rodney's wrists, holding them flat against the bed as he kisses Rodney, wet messy kisses, teeth and lips and tongue and when Rodney turns his head, moaning and gasping, John nips at the sweet skin of Rodney's neck, his own breath hitching in his throat.

A jerk of his hips and Rodney cries out as he comes. It's a low, desperate sound that makes John even more crazy, it's the sound of Rodney giving up, giving in as he writhes beneath John, beautifully wrecked and the open, astonished expression on his face takes John's breath away. There's warm come spreading between them and John wants, wants Rodney to come like that all the time, all over him, wants Rodney to look at him like that, wants to wallow in it and--

"Fuck, Rodney," he grinds out, grabbing onto Rodney's hips, holding too tight as he shudders and shakes and comes, feet scrabbling for purchase on the sheets. He comes until there's nothing left, until he's limp and shivering and falling flat over Rodney's warm, welcoming body.

"Sorry," he murmurs against Rodney' s neck. He rubs where his fingers had dug into Rodney's hip, worried. He didn't mean to be so rough.

Or to need so much.

"I'm not." Rodney chuckles, low and easy, then wraps his arms around John. "Seriously."

"Yeah?" John rubs his nose against the crook of Rodney's neck.

Rodney holds him tight, kisses his cheek, then reaches up to ruffle John's hair. "Yeah, you big dope."

When John raises his head he sees it all in Rodney's face, the warmth and tenderness, the way Rodney's eyes are soft with affection and maybe even something more and it really is okay, everything he needs from Rodney is right there waiting for him and Rodney's actually looking pretty damn happy about it.

"Oh," John says. "I, um--" He has no words so instead he reaches around Rodney, wriggling and burrowing his arms under Rodney's body until they're wrapped around him in an answering hug, squeezing Rodney tight.

And they stay like that for a long, long time.


End file.
